Ink and Wax Chapter two: Roomies
by Robinwilliams-on-crack
Summary: Jsut getting to the room, and meeting, what will one think of the other and will the other learn to trust?


Disclaimer: as much as we would like too, we do not own any of the X-men Characters, just Tattoo, her aunt, Icarus and her buggered up family. But if we did own them (which is a good thing we don't), we would probably well… some wouldn't be safe. Anyway! Enjoy!

She had been here in this huge house for a whole of ten minutes before she had already forgotten how the hell she was supposed to get to the dinning area. She shook her head, pulling off her acid green toque and stuffing it in her bag. The boy giving her the tour was the same boy who had 'greeted' her at the door.

Roberto Da Costa, or Sunspot was his name, he was a cocky short tempered boy, not to mention he got his power from the sun, while Icarus herself got her power from shadows and darkness. Oh so polar opposite.

"So where's you get a name like Icarus anyway?" Roberto asked bluntly as they stood in the round elevator, heading up to the third floor where Icky's new room was.

Icarus sighed "my parents are freaking losers, and my mom loves history, and my dad thought it'd be funny to have 'Icky' as a bleeding nickname. At least that's part of the story, my dad also like's guy's names for girls…" Roberto started to laugh, and Icarus punched him in the arm… hard.

"Ow, what the heck?" he growled rubbing the red blotched that was starting to form.

The door dinged to indicate it had stopped. Icarus sniffed "two years of kickboxing and you deserved it." she readjusted her black duffle on her shoulder, and walked out into hallway. "So where's my bed, or are you to much in pain to show me?" she gave him a fake pity look and batted her eyelashes.

The brunette grumbled but left the evaluator as well, leading Icarus far down the hall. He stopped at the sixth door on the left side and pointed to it "you're in there." He turned to her and crossed his arms over his chest "so what's your power anyway?"

"Nosey, nosey…" she scolded shaking her head. She reached for the door handle, opening it. "You'll just have te way and see, Sunny D." She ruffled his hair and slip in side her room before Roberto could get in another word. She heard him grumble lightly from the other side of the door; he seemed somewhat amused with her.

Her room was huge, bigger then her one back home and with two beds? She raise an eye brow and threw her bag on the bed furthest away from the window. "Why does the sun have to be so damn bright?" she said, pulling the curtains closed violently.

She pulled her hoody off, revealing a long sleeved black mess shirt down to her knees, over top a purple tank that fell to her mid thighs. She rubbed her hand on her baggy black cargos, and cracked her knuckles again before going over and looking in the mirror.

Icarus poked her cheek, lord she was pale, her lips were chapped and pink, she made a mental note to get lip gloss when she was out. Her eyes fell to the two inch long, half inch thick, light purple scar on her left shoulder. She readjusted the thick strap of her tank top to cover it, she didn't want to tell that story if she could avoid it.

The sound of a car pulling up the long driveway and into the garage torn her attention away from her painful memory, and she curiously went over to the window.

--

"Alright, we're here." Scott announced as they pulled into the driveway. Tattoo whistled lowly as she caught her first glimpse of the Institute.

"And you're sure you don't work fer the mob?" She asked timidly, rubbing her knuckles nervously. Kitty laughed, although it still seemed she was a little bitter about earlier.

"No, of course not. This is, like, the Xavier Institute." Kitty was about to say more, but Tattoo wasn't paying attention. With a sigh, Kitty bent down and untied the knot that tied them together.

Tattoo felt the slackness of the rope and she jumped out of the car, only to collide with Scott's back. She swore softly and looked around. The garage door was still open, and no matter what the group had said, she still felt as if she were going to be in trouble.

Pushing Scott toward the ground, she dashed out of the garage and down the driveway, tripping in her hurry to escape.

Only, she wasn't moving anywhere. Looking down, she found herself in midair and she screamed, flailing her arms around as she tried to regain her balance. Jean approached her, a hand splayed out in front of her. "Please don't run... You're just making things more difficult for us and you." Jean said calmly, keeping the girl up in midair.

Tattoo cursed as some students who were outside began to form a small crowd. "A-alright! I won't run anymore, but put me down!" She yelped as she was lowered onto the ground and right in front of Scott, who didn't seem to be so happy. He grabbed the collar of her jacket and led her inside, ignoring her struggles.

--

Tattoo never thought she would be alive after the incident inside. She had met a very kind old man, and he had explained to her she wasn't in trouble, and that they would teach her to use her powers in a more... helpful manner.

Tattoo sighed softly as she followed Kitty through the halls of the Institute. Kitty was pointing out the different rooms, most notably the bathroom and the dining area.

Tattoo nibbled her lip nervously, a feeling growing in her stomach. She didn't like it here. She had agreed to stay out of concern for her aunt, but she was uncomfortable with how clean everything was. How neat. Tidy.

"Here's your room. I think someone else may be sharing it with you, but like, I'm sure you'll get along." Kitty smiled in an effort to be nice, gesturing to the large door in front of them. Tattoo smiled at the girl and did almost a half bow.

"Thank you... And... Um, I'm really sorry for earlier." She mumbled sheepishly, offering a small half smile. Kitty blinked, taken aback at the apology.

"Oh, um. Sure. Like no problem." She laughed slightly, and turned her heel, walking down the hallway. "I'll like, see you later. Bye!"

Tattoo shrugged and stared at the door. If she was going to have a room mate, she would need to make a good first impression. Straightening her long, tattered jacket, she buttoned the one button in front of her navel, hiding the acid green tank top and mesh short top over the shirt. She straightened the slightly faded green shorts and pulled up her rainbow stockings, tugging on her boots so they would fit better.

With a nervous sigh, she opened the door and stepped in, her cow-print Santa hat clutched tightly in her free hand.

--

When the door opened, Icarus wasn't to surprised to see the girl from outside step in. she had watched her try and get away from the other Mutants, the 'X-men' or what ever they called themselves.

Tattoo froze. The room was huge. Well, not just huge. It was more or less the size of her aunt's apartment.

She looked up from her book she was reading, and raised an eye brow "well don't stand there like a deer in the head light, might just shoot ya." She beckoned the girl in with a lazy wave of her right hand "bed closes to the window's yours, hope you don't mind, I don't like the sun much."

She cracked a small smile. "Please don't, I don't want to bleed everywhere." She looked over the other girl, her eyes traveling to her... well-endowed chest. To say Tattoo wasn't just a tad bit envious would be an understatement. She always hated that she followed her mother in the chest department. If she wore baggy enough clothing, she could pass as a male.

She crossed the room and sat down on the bed closest to the window, swallowing nervously. "Thank you..."

Icarus finished the page she was on and after placing the 'I like pie' book mark in its place; she then tossed the book in her bedside draw and hopped off the bed. She kicked her duffle bag out of the way, causing it to spill its contents on the floor "hope ya don't mind, I'm a bita a slob."

Tattoo watched the girl for a bit, placing the bag she had finally gotten back from Kitty beside her. She laughed nervously; she was a little intimidated by her new roommate. "It's okay; you should be seein' my room at home." She paused, thinking for a moment. What was her home? Canada or the apartment in New York? She put that aside for later and busied herself with looking around the room, always staying a little far from her roommate's bed. First she searched her drawers, the mirror, behind the mirror, under the rug, behind paintings on the wall, behind the curtains. She didn't care if she looked foolish. All that mattered was she made sure nothing was dangerous.

"Name's Icarus, just in case you need to know what to yell at me when I'm in yer way." She stuck her hand out in greeting to the other girl "I'll be needing your name to do the same."

She turned around, eyeing Icarus with a raised eyebrow. "Oh... Err, nice to meet you, Icarus. I'm... I'm Tattoo." She crossed the room and shook her hand, keeping herself a little stiff. "Err... Not to be rude or anything... But... How did you acquire the name 'Icarus'?" She added hastily afterwards "Not that it's not a nice name, it is... It's just... I've never heard it on a girl before." She could have kicked herself; this was _not _the best way to meet someone.

Icarus sighed scratching the back of her head "maybe I should just type out the damn story and make copies?" she mumbled to herself before answering her roommate's question. "well… my mom liked the name Icarus, and my dad likes boy names for girls… think they sound better then the actual girl names themselves… it was either Icarus or Samantha, so I'll take the name I have now."

Tattoo nodded. "Icarus is a nice name, though. I do enjoy it better than Samantha." She smiled shyly, crouching on the floor so she could quickly check under the bed. When Icarus asked if she was hungry, she didn't even have to answer. A loud rumble sounded from her stomach and she laughed.

She put her hand on her stomach ad rubbed it "so you hungry or what, I know I am." She hooked an arm around the Tattoo's and pulled her to the door. "Don't be so paranoid." She told the taller girl bluntly as she pulled her out the door into the hallway.

"I suppose I am... Heh." She yelped as her arm was grabbed and she was practically pulled into the hallway, stumbling as she went. "W-wait! The door!" She slammed the door shut and caught up to Icarus, looking around her surrounding as she did.

"I can't help but be paranoid... You never know when some ass decides they'd like to hide in your apartment for the money you owe them." She winced; it had happened to her before, and she wasn't keen on that happening again. "I learned to check every room I'm in before I actually relax..." "So how'd you get the name Tattoo?" she asked "it's a cool name, very original."

Tattoo shrugged. "Eh, when my powers manifested and I learned that I could control the tattoos on my body, I just called myself tattoo." She brushed a hand on her coat sleeve, where a tattoo was hiding underneath. "Eventually I couldn't even remember my real name, so I can't tell ya that." She smiled, offering a little shrug as they walked down the hallway.

"My auntie doesn't even call me my real name. Just Tattoo... I wonder though if she knows what it is." She stopped in front of a large opening and stepped inside.


End file.
